1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and an image acquisition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) type imaging device, a stacked-layer type imaging device has been proposed. In the stacked-layer type imaging device, a photoelectric conversion film is stacked on the outermost surface of a semiconductor substrate. Charges generated by photoelectric conversion in the photoelectric conversion film are stored in a charge storage region. The imaging device reads the stored charges using a charge coupled device (CCD) circuit or a complementary MOS (CMOS) circuit in the semiconductor substrate. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-164604 discloses such an imaging device.